Give Me A Horror and I'll Write You A Romance
by poisonedship
Summary: My take on 3x06 - established McKono style.


(Title is a play on the famous quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald and the reason of this fic and the contents of it)

"Ok, I have candy, popcorn and beers! We are all set!" Kono exclaims, entering the front room from the kitchen with two big plastic bowls and two bottles of beers held precariously in her hands. She places them onto the table without much care except not to break anything before settling down onto the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Only the best horror movie ever." Steve tells her, accepting the beer she passes when he settles next to her after placing in the DVD. Kono snorts, grabbing the bowl of candy first. "What?" he asks incredulously.

"This movie must be about a couple of decades old, and let me tell you, I've seen the best horror movie. Its not that old." she tells him, scrunching up her nose in distaste and munching on her first piece of candy.

"Excuse me, 'old'? Its not 'old', its a classic. Everyone knows that the best horrors were the ones made decades ago." he corrects her haughtily, pointing at the screen with his beer bottle as the movie began. Kono shrugs at his words.

"Must be before my time." she teases innocently, waiting a moment after Steve finishes sipping his drink for him to turn to her with a look of disbelief.

"Before your time, huh?" he asks, reaching out to place his beer onto the table slowly. "I'll show you how great things 'before your time' are."

One of his hands slides up her jean clad thigh to turn her to him as the other wraps itself around her waist. He kisses her heatedly, movie forgotten already when he feels one of Kono's hands wind around the back of his neck with fingers in his hair, driving him wild like she knows it does. He starts to push her onto the couch, tugging on her leg to bring it up but she pulls away and pulls at his hair gently in an indication to stop.

Freezing with him halfway upon her and Kono halfway into the position he wanted her in, Steve raises an eyebrow at her in frustration.

"The candy is getting squashed." she tells him with a cheeky smile. He rolls his eyes and goes to take it out of her hand and between them, but she grips it harder.

"Kono." he practically growls.

"I can't. Not with that on." she whispers, eying the tv cautiously before looking back at him.

"Fine." Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, sitting back up again and she does the same, leaning more into him when he lays his arm around her shoulders. "You owe me."

"I owe you?" she asks incredulously, lifting a hand to twine it with his that hung over her shoulder. "You're the one making me watch this."

Instead of replying, Steve sighs and nods, turning back to the tv to enjoy his movie and his girlfriend's company. At the movie went on, he notices that Kono had slowly put aside her empty bowl and had pressed into his side more, twisting to bring up her legs and curl them under her with her knees resting on his thigh. Her head is resting on his shoulder and an arm curled around his bicep that keeps tightening and loosening in time with the events of the movie. He doesn't say anything until a sudden scene pops up, with crashing sounds and dim lighting makes her grip tighten again and jump visibly.

"Kono?" he questions, eyeing her carefully but she refuses to look at him. "Did you just jump?"

"No." she says after clearing her throat and loosening her hold on him. She sighs and shrugs when she finally meets his disbelieving eyes. "Maybe."

"Are you scared? Cos you know, it is just a movie and I thought you said you had seen the scariest one." he says in seriousness but can see the smirk pulling at his lips. She knew that he would be more amused than sympathetic at the fact that she didn't like horrors because of the nightmares they gave her - more than the cases they had faced - so she had tried to brave it out for both the sake of her dignity and his health. Because she would hurt him if he had teased her endlessly.

"I said I had seen the best horror movie, not the scariest one." Kono corrects him with a huff, averting her eyes to his shoulder as she plays with the sleeve of his t-shirt absentmindedly. "I'm not a huge fan of horrors, ok? They, I don't know, creep me out and make me jump. Put it on mute, I'd be fine, sort of." she tells him, meeting his eyes again with a small smile. He looks back at her, trying to figure out what to do or say next most likely.

"Should I switch it off?" he asks tentatively. Kono doesn't reply, simply eyes the tv again. "Yeah, I'll switch it off." he says, pushing himself off the sofa to turn the off the DVD and let the tv go back to the football game that was airing on cable.

"Sorry." she says, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her face into his neck, peppering small kisses against his warm skin softly.

"Its ok. I guess it worked though." Steve replies with a smile in his voice, titling his head away from her to give her better access. "Got you in my arms." Kono pulls away and scoffs, shoving him gently on the shoulder, causing him to retaliate and pull her closer to him, biting playfully at her jaw.

"That's so cheesy and lame, Steve." she laughs, squirming in his hold when he ghosts his lips and teeth over her jawline, before turning her face towards his and meeting his mouth with her own.

"Shut up." he growls at her in between kisses, practically pulling her into his lap, one knee on either side of his legs. She balls her hands into his shirt, pulling him as close as he can get to her as he slides his hands under her top on her back, feeling her soft, smooth skin against his palms and sending hot, electrical sparks throughout his body. "Bed?" he asks when they break for a quick gasp of air.

"Definitely." Kono nods, already wrapping her arms around his neck as his wind around her waist before standing up and carrying her up towards his bedroom.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Kono wakes up in the middle of the night, bolting upright and naked in the bed from the nightmare she had just endured. It wasn't a surprise that it involved herself getting chased through a haunted house by the evil guy from the movie they had watched earlier.

Hearing Steve stir next to her, she throws his still-sleeping form a dirty look and hit him in his bare chest with her pillow, cursing him silently under she breath.

"Wha's'matter?" he slurs sleepily, reaching a hand out for her waist and pulls her down to him. "You hit me?"

"Never mind." she mutters, tossing the pillow to the other end of the bed and settling in halfway on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Sleep." she commands.

"Ok." he replies easily, burying his face into her hair. If he knew about what had happened, he never mentions it and Kono's glad of it because if Danny ever found out, she would be teased endlessly.

A/N: I know someone has written a post-ep fic already but this is different and hopefully enjoyable. Reviews are loved :)

Disclaimer: don't own it.


End file.
